Mama's song
by Thatredheadgeek
Summary: Song Fic! its  tamaki and haruhis wedding day and Haruhi has something she wants to say to her mother


Haruhi couldn't believe this day had come. As she stood in the large mirror and Renge by her side. Fluffing out the white dress and trying not to cry. Truth be told, Haruhi had tears in her eyes to. When she came to Ouran academy she was focused on one thing: studying and grades so she could get into a good law school but the moment she got recruited into the host club she thought her life was over. How can she get any good grades or studying done with all these goofballs around? She looks back and laughs. What a fool she was for thinking that. She doesn't know what she would do without them. And to think the host clubs own bumbling prince would capture her heart she had so well guarded. All thru high school he kept trying to impress her but she shrugged it off thinking he only wanted her because she was the one girl he couldn't "woo".

_Mama you taught me to do the right things  
>So now you have to let your baby fly<br>You've given me everything that I will need  
>To make it through this crazy thing called life<br>And I know you watch me grow up and always want whats best for me  
>And I think I found the answer to your prayers<em>

Suddenly ranka walks thru the door but not in his usual dress,wig and make up but hair pulled back in a low pony tail and a beautiful tux. He smiles sadly, knowing his baby will no longer be his baby but Tamakis. As much as he says he hated the boy for stealing his little girl away, he loves him. Hes the perfect man for his girl. Before she was always so serious and only concerned with work and school. Hes brought out her more playful nature she ad hidden after her mom died. She smiles so much now. "Haruhi, its time." she smiles brightly. Her hair down to her neck now, little white flowers mixed with the curls that renge had painstakingly put in. she smiles excitedly toward renge. She feels giddy as a school girl with a crush. Renge quickly takes her place upfront.

__

_And he is good, so good  
>He treats your little girl like a real man should<br>He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
>No he's never gonna leave<br>So dont you worry about me  
>Dont you worry about me<em>

when the music started Tamaki quickly looked up, waiting to see his bride. He couldn't believe he got her to say yes hell back in high school he couldn't believe she said yes to a real date. She was always so focused on school. He always admired that about her. Her focus and determination. Always wanting to do good and be like her mother. He smiled as renge walked down the aisle first in a beautiful baby blue dress. It was haruhis idea, believe it or not to make the wedding themed as the club, to bring back memories and good times. Tamaki was dressed in a white tux accented with blue vest and tie. The other host club members, his groomsmen. Dressed in blue tuxes and white vest and ties. That was renges idea to have them be opposite and it did look great.

__

_Mama theres no way you'll ever lose me  
>And giving me away is not goodbye<br>As you watch me walk down to my future, I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_

_Cuz he is good, so good  
>He treats your little girl like a real man should<br>He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
>No he's never gonna leave<br>So dont you worry about me  
>Dont you worry about me<em>

Finley the music for the bride started and tamkis heart stopped for a moment when he saw her. He thought she was beautiful before but now it puts all those thoughts to shame as she walks down the aisle. She was something out of a fairytale. His princess. Finally when they made it to the alter her father put her hand in his. Her hand seemed so tiny compared to his. His own personal symbol for his loyalty and protection that will never falter for a moment.

__

_And when I watch my little baby grow I'll only want whats best for her  
>And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers<br>And that she'll say_

After the wedding was all said and done and "I do"'s were said. They changed and went to were haruhi requested and tamaki wouldn't ever deny her. Finally the limo came to a stop and haruhi got out, squeezing her new husbands hand for comfort but knowing this is something she has to do on her own. She walks up the small hill to gravestone they got for her mother. Cremation was cheap but its nice to have something physical to visit and be able to feel like your talking to them instead of a wall.

_He is good, so good  
>He treats your little girl like a real man should<br>He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
>No he's never gonna leave<br>So dont you worry about me  
>Dont you worry about me<em>

_Mama dont you worry about me_

_Dont you worry about me _

She spoke softly to the gravestone. The wind brushing her hair slightly. "hey mom." she shows her ring to the grave stone. "im married now. I cant believe it." it was quiet for a moment as she thinks of something to say. "you would have liked him mom. He wonderful. He treats me like a princess everyday and loves me so much." her voice starts to waver. "I don't know what I would do without him. But he is good and hes never going to leave so you don't have to worry about me." she smiles sadly as a tear goes down her face. Suddenly an arm wraps around her shoulders. She smiles sadly yet happy. Was that possible to be so happy yet so sad? They stay like that for a few moments before heading to the limo and to there new life together.


End file.
